


The Best Kept Secrets

by Iwritemayhem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secrets, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritemayhem/pseuds/Iwritemayhem
Summary: Sehun knows that Luhan hides something from him, especially with how he's going out a lot lately or staying up late eventhough he used to sleep early. Turns out luhan is knitting a sweater for sehun as christmas gift.Bonus Points: he's knitting at cafe/exo's member's house because he can't do it if sehun is home, sometimes he does it when sehun has fall asleep





	The Best Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:112
> 
>  
> 
> This was my first ficfest and I must say it was a lot of fun! I hope I did the prompt justice and that you guys like it! Also mad shout out to my beta for putting up with me and this monster sized one-shot.

Sehun stared at Luhan while the other was running around the room getting ready to head off to work. There was something off about his boyfriend and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Sehun prides himself in knowing Luhan like the back of his hand and it bothers him immensely that he can’t figure out what's going on with him. He was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly when Luhan rushed over to him and planted a quick kiss to his cheek before turning to leave.

 

Sehun blinked at the door trying to process what just happened when Luhan bursted through the door once more.

 

“I have a double shift today so don’t wait up for me” Luhan said with an apologetic smile before he's gone once more.

 

That's the third double shift this week. Luhan worked at a pastry shop and since it's getting colder out, the shop is getting more and more busy. Sehun knows this and yet he can’t help the nagging feeling that something is going on. He doesn't want to think that his boyfriend could be lying to him but he can’t help it. The feeling that Luhan is hiding something from him is constantly nagging at him. His suspicions only worsen on days like today when Luhan says he has to stay out late. It's just not normal. Just like Luhan staying up late at night doing god knows what isn’t normal. 

 

Sehun and Luhan have been together for a year. They were best friends before getting together so Sehun knows for a fact that besides eating, Luhan's other favorite pastime is sleeping. Sehun used to call him grandpa when they were in high school because Luhan would go to bed at 9 pm. No one could ever get Luhan out of his house or bed at that time. It was wasted effort to even try contacting him because the boy would always be knocked out. But now, Luhan was walking around with the worst bags under his eyes. They were even worse than when Luhan had stayed up two nights in a row trying to study for his finals.

 

Anytime Sehun would try to ask him about it Luhan would brush him off or change the subject. It was driving him mad. So Sehun decided it was high time he found out what was going on with his boyfriend. 

 

“You don’t think he’s cheating on you do you?” Baekhyun asked before slurping on some noodles. Baekhyun was Sehun's best friend aside from Luhan of course. If there was anyone who he could turn to when Luhan wasn’t around it was Baekhyun.

 

Sehun’s heart almost stopped at the question. Luhan wouldn’t cheat on him...would he? 

 

“Oh my gosh! Sehun don’t be ridiculous! Luhan is not cheating on you” Baekhyun exclaimed poking Sehun on his sides with his chopsticks when he noticed the others panicked expression.

 

“Ow!” Sehun exclaimed rubbing at the spot Baekhyun had just poked. 

 

“Shut up you big baby and listen” Baekhyun said before slurping on some more noodles.

 

Sehun glared at the other, but did as he was told.

 

Baekhyun swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of sleeve “Look, to ease your mind I can ask Kyungsoo if Luhan's been acting weird at work. From what he tells me we can figure out the next move. I doubt it's anything serious”

 

Sehun let out a sigh, “Thanks Baek.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Sehun “Whatever. We should get going. The malls going to close soon and we both need to get presents for people so lighten up. “

 

It was Sehun’s turn to roll his eyes but he ended up smiling over at his friend. Baekhyun was right. He just needed to relax and not overthink things so much.

 

Two days later Sehun and Luhan were both cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Well Sehun was watching because Luhan passed out on his chest ten minutes into the movie. He would have woken the shorter one up, but the other looked like he needed the sleep. If he was really honest Sehun wasn’t really watching the movie either. He was too caught up in watching Luhan's sleeping face. His boyfriend seemed to always captivate him even when he was asleep.

 

“Why are you so tired all the time?” he whispered to others sleeping face. He let his fingers caress the others cheek and watched slightly amused as Luhan snuggled closer into his chest. He knew it was stupid but the gesture brought warmth to his heart and a little bit of reassurance. He let his fingers comb through Luhan's hair and wondered again what Luhan could possibly be hiding from him. He tried really hard not to think about it but it was just so hard. 

 

He was immediately pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. He silently cursed himself for not putting the stupid thing on vibrate as he quickly reached for it making sure not to jostle Luhan too much. And answered. Thankfully Luhan was a heavy sleeper.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey hoe face!” Baekhyun greeted enthusiastically.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at Baekhyun's choice of greeting. “Whats up?”

“Oh nothing much just got some information you might be interested in” Baekhyun replied.

 

Sehun looked down at Luhan making sure the other was still asleep. “Go on” he whispered when Luhan let out a small snore.

 

“Why are you whispering?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Umm Luhan is asleep on me” Sehun explained and was completely surprised when he heard gagging noises on the other end.

 

“Fuck you guys are grossly sweet. You seriously thought Luhan could possibly cheat on you?” 

 

Sehun let out a groan “No. Now what were you going to tell me?”

 

“No my ass you turned so pale when you thought that was a possibility”

 

“Baekhyun..” Sehun said annoyed trying to get his friend to get to the point.

 

“I should have taken a picture of you but oh well.” Baekhyun continued making Sehun throw his head back in frustration.

 

“Baek I’m gonna hang up.”

 

“How can you be so grouchy with your boyfriend sleeping on you?”

 

“Alright bye Baek”

 

“Fine! Jeez you need to learn how to take a joke.”

 

“I’m going to murder you” 

 

“Aww cute. Okay so you know how I asked Kyungsoo if Luhan seemed strange?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well he said that Luhan's the same as always. Bubbly and smiley.”

 

“And?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

Sehun took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking “You didn’t think you could have I don’t know fucking texted me that?”

 

“I mean… I thought about it but then I figured it would be more believable if you heard my voice” Baekhyun replied. Knowing Baekhyun for as long as Sehun had he could easily picture the other wearing an evil grin.

 

“I hate you.” Sehun said through gritted teeth and all he got in response was Baekhyun's obnoxious laughter.

 

He was going to say something else when Luhan started shifting around. 

 

“Hey I gotta go Lu’s waking up” Sehun said with a tired sigh.

 

“Alrighty! Bye!” Baekhyun said and then the line went dead.

 

“Who were you talking to?” he heard Luhan say groggily.

 

Sehun looked down and saw that Luhan still had his eyes closed. “Baekhyun. Are you really awake?”

 

“Hmmm I’m trying but you’re just too comfy” Luhan replied still not opening his eyes.

 

Sehun chuckled and went back to running his fingers through Luhan's hair.

 

“If you keep doing that I’m never going to wake up” Luhan said before yawning.

 

“Then sleep babe” Sehun replied chuckling at how cute Luhan could be. Luhan then opened his eyes and blinked a couple times before looking straight at Sehun. Sehun was immediately entranced in the others eyes. God he loved Luhan. 

 

Not being able to control himself he leaned down and gave Luhan a sweet kiss. One that Luhan reciprocated. 

 

“Why don’t we go out tonight?” Luhan asked when they separated.

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow at the other, “And where would we go?”

 

“Let’s go ice skating!” Luhan exclaimed.

 

“What?” Sehun asked genuinely surprised. He thought maybe Luhan would want to go out to eat not go ice skating.

 

“Ohhh come on Sehun Christmas is in less than two weeks and we still haven’t been ice skating”

 

“I...why not tomorrow?”

Luhan sat up then and kissed Sehun on the cheek, “Because there’s no time like the present.”

 

And so ice skating they went. It was tradition at this point really. They had gone every year before Christmas since they were in junior high. Luhan was a natural while Sehun barely managed to stay on his feet most of the time but through the years he got better. He could finally keep up with Luhan which was all that really mattered to him anyway.

 

They were holding hands as they skated when Luhan suddenly stopped. Sehun looked over at his boyfriend confused when Luhan smiled sheepishly at him. 

 

“I really have to pee.” Luhan explained and Sehun couldn’t help but laugh. He had told Luhan before leaving the house to go to the bathroom but the other insisted he would be fine.

 

“I told you to go before we left.” Sehun teased taking a hold of Luhan's hand once more and led them toward one of the exists.

 

“I know I know but I didn’t have to go then.” Luhan replied now taking the lead because he really has to go. Sehun only laughed behind his boyfriend. Luhan throws him an annoyed look as they reach the exit and then stalks off to the nearest bathroom.

 

Sehun noticed they exited on the side that sells hot chocolate and decides to step into the line while he waits for Luhan to come back. It's while he’s waiting that he feels someone bump into him. He immediately looks over and is surprised to see Tao. They’ve been friends since college. They actually met through Luhan because Luhan had been the other's tutor.

 

“Tao!” Sehun greeted happy to see the other.

 

“The one and only.” Tao replied cheekily. Sehun laughed because Tao is still the same over-confident guy he remembers.

 

“How you been? What are you doing here?”

 

“I’ve been good and obviously I’m here to ice skate.” Tao replied.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at the others response, “I see you're still full of sass.”

 

“Always. How you been?” 

 

“I’ve been good just working. We should hang out. I haven't seen you in like what six months? I bet Luhan would be really happy to see you to.”

 

Tao gave him a confused look, “I just saw Luhan three days ago. He came over with Yixing. He didn’t tell you?”

 

Sehun felt dread fill his heart. Three days ago Luhan had said he would be working a double shift. Why hadn’t he told him he had gone to Tao’s place? It's not like they asked each other permission to do things...but it would have been nice to know. They tell each other everything...or at least they used to.

 

Sehun looked at Tao for a second before chuckling, “Uhh yeah, he might of told me and I forgot I guess.”

 

“Sheesh some boyfriend you turned out to be. Well it was nice seeing you but I have a date waiting on me. Say hi to Luhan for me.” Tao said before walking off.

 

Sehun plastered a fake smile and waved good-bye to Tao. He tried his best not to show any of the panic that was slowly trying to consume him. Because really why would Luhan lie to him? Especially about something so trivial like hanging out with friends? It just didn’t make sense. 

 

He didn’t get a chance to think about it longer though because suddenly he was asked if he was standing in line. Still dazed by Tao’s revelation Sehun could only dumbly shake his head no and step out of the way. He wasn’t in the mood for hot chocolate anymore anyway.

 

When Luhan finally got back from the bathroom Sehun put on his best poker face. As much as he didn’t like that Luhan could be hiding something from him, he knew he had to give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. This was Luhan after all. This was the person he had stupidly pinned over for years. The love of his life. Whatever it was that Luhan was keeping from him he would eventually find out. Right?

 

“Sorry I took so long. There was a huge ass line.” Luhan said with a smile.

 

“It’s fine. You did miss Tao though.” Sehun replied studying Luhan's face. He wanted to see if maybe bringing up Tao would make Luhan mention them hanging out three days ago.

 

“Really?!” Luhan exclaimed eyes widening in surprise.. 

 

“Yeah. He told me to tell you hi.” Sehun replied. 

 

“Awww I would have liked to have seen him”Luhan said sadly shoving his hands into his pockets. 

 

Sehun wasn’t sure what to make out of the others reaction. Was Luhan playing dumb? 

 

“Well we could always invite him over to our place. Give him a proper welcome since he’s been gone for so long. We can invite the rest of the guys if their free.” Sehun suggested all the while studying Luhan's face. 

 

Luhan gave nothing away. He looked up at Sehun excitedly and agreed. Okay so maybe subtlety wasn’t going to work. Internally sighing Sehun gave up. He figured he could come up with a plan later on. For now his best option was just to enjoy the rest of his date.

 

“Can you explain to me again why we’re stalking your boyfriend?” Baekhyun whispered annoyance clear in his voice.

 

“Stalking?? What? I’m not stalking.” Sehun replied never taking his eyes off Luhan who was across the street laughing about something with Yixing.

 

“Oh right because you know all normal people go around the whole fucking city following someone's every move.” Baekhyun replied sarcastically.

 

Okay so he was stalking. But what other option did he have when he couldn’t sleep at night just thinking about the possibility that Luhan was going to leave him or worse could be cheating on him. After they had gone ice skating Sehun just couldn’t shrug off his thoughts. He had already tried talking to Luhan about it but somehow Luhan had managed to distract him with his sinful lips and even more sinful hands. Not that he was complaining but it just felt like he was purposely being distracted. He needed to get to the bottom of this or else he was going to lose the last bit of sanity he had.

 

“Shhh Baek. You didn’t have to come.” Sehun says watching as Yixing handed Luhan the backpack that was originally on the others back. Luhan took it and placed it on his own back. He smiled at Yixing before waving good-bye to the other and crossing the street. Weird. What was in the backpack? 

 

“You-” Baekhyun started to say but was immediately cut off by Sehun.

 

“Did you see that?!” Sehun exclaimed turning wide eyes at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun gave him a confused look “See what?”

 

“The backpack exchange.” 

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

Sehun let out a groan, “Yixing just handed Luhan a backpack!”

 

Baekhyun stared blankly at Sehun. He blinked a couple times before he suddenly grabbed Sehun’s arm and tugged him away from where they were standing.

 

“HEY!” Sehun yelled not sure where Baekhyun had gathered so much strength to literally be dragging him.

 

“Zip it you overgrown child.” Baekhyun ordered never turning back to look at Sehun as he led them back to the car.

 

“Baek come on let go. I have to see-”

 

Suddenly Baekhyun stopped and glared at Sehun. Sehun gulped. His best friend was hard to piss off. He was a sarcastic asshole but he was always calm. An angry Baekhyun was rare and very dangerous. The only time Sehun had seen the actual danger within Baekhyun was when they were in high school and some guy just kept picking on him. Baekhyun had kicked the others ass so bad the guy ended up transferring schools.

 

“No. We’re done here. You are literally wasting your time and driving yourself insane. Luhan is not cheating on you and I don’t think he has any plans of leaving you. Well he might if he finds out you don’t trust him.” 

 

“But-”

 

“No. No buts Sehun. I don’t care what Tao said. I don’t care about the stupid backpack. You have got to get over this. Nothing is going on. If you keep this shit up you will end up bitter and alone for Christmas.”

 

Sehun let out a frustrated sigh, “You don’t get it Baek. He’s constantly tired and lying! I’ve caught him on two lies since the Tao thing. Luhan has never lied to me. Anytime I so much as try to ask him about his work or why he’s staying up so late he distracts me. What am I supposed to think?”

 

Baekhyun rubbed at his forehead clearly trying to calm down, “Look whatever it is I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think. Luhan loves you. Anyone who sees you two can tell from miles away. Just give it time. I’m sure when the moment's right he’ll tell you what’s going on. For now just relax.”

 

Sehun scoffed, “You make it sound like it's easy.”

 

After Baekhyun dropped Sehun back off at his house Sehun thought over what Baekhyun said. As much as he didn’t want to admit it Baekhyun was right. He needed to just relax. The more he lets whatever is going on get to him the more likely he will end up bitter and alone on Christmas. And that was certainly not what he wanted. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luhan let out a tired sigh, but smiled in spite of how tired he was. He was finally done. After working on his creation for weeks, it was finally done. He looked over his masterpiece and hoped that Sehun would like it. He did after all pour his heart and soul into every stitch. He even lost sleep trying to finish it on time. All he had to do now was wrap it up and hide it. 

 

He got up from his seat on the couch and looked at the time. His eyes widened in shock when he saw it was three in the morning. He hadn’t thought it was that late but then again he had been sleeping at this time for over three weeks just trying to finish the sweater. Not wanting to stay up much longer he put the sweater away in the one place he knew Sehun would never think to look. After making sure it was perfectly concealed he tiptoed over to his room where he knew Sehun would be peacefully sleeping.

 

Luhan’s heart clenched when he thought about Sehun. The poor guy had been worrying himself sick because of him. Luhan didn’t like having to go behind Sehun's back and lying to him, but how else was he going to keep his gift a surprise. He wanted everything to be perfect for Christmas. It was after all their first real Christmas as a couple. He wanted to show Sehun how much the other really meant to him. Sure he could have bought Sehun something or even fulfill his lovers ridiculous fantasies but that was too easy. He also wasn’t sure if those would really get the message across.

 

The idea actually came to him while watching an anime where the protagonist makes her love interest a hat. He was well aware of how silly it was but the idea of making something for his loved one just could not be shaken off. It was with that idea that he had set out to get help from his friends. Because of course, he didn’t know the first thing about knitting and well with Sehun living with him he needed somewhere he could work without the other ever finding him out. He was happy that Lay and Kyungsoo actually knew how to knit and that they offered their homes, so Luhan could work freely. Luhan had made sure to make both his friends swear on their lives that they wouldn’t dare tell a soul. He was even able to work at Tao’s place when Tao got back from studying abroad. What Luhan hadn’t expected was a visit at his job from a very angry Baekhyun. Baekhyun had come storming into Kyungsoo’s bakery one more demanding information on what was going on. Luhan had tried to calm the other down, but an angry Baekhyun could never be reasoned with. Luhan also knew how close Baekhyun and Sehun were. He knew Baekhyun was just worried for the both of them, so he told him what it was he was hiding from Sehun. Of course Luhan made sure to make Baekhyun swear to not letting Sehun know what was really going on. Baekhyun readily agreed and also apologized for being so demanding. 

 

It was all over now though Luhan thought to himself as he got into bed. He easily snuggled into Sehun's side and instantly he felt Sehun's strong arms wrap around him. 

 

“What time is it?” Sehun mumbled with his eyes still closed.

 

Luhan let out a chuckle as he settled into Sehun's embrace, “Late. Sleep babe.”

 

Sehun made a face but didn’t say anything more. Luhan smiled at his boyfriend's face before closing his own eyes and letting sleep take over. The last thought on his mind was Sehun's reaction to his gift.

 

When Luhan woke up the next morning he had expected Sehun to still be with him in bed. He had thought that they would both take their time actually getting out of bed because they were much too comfortable. He had imagined Sehun being the one to finally decide that it was about time they got up and seized the day. He would have in return protested and Sehun would have then had to pepper kisses all over his face in an effort to get him out of bed. And of course he would have because that's just what was routine. It was like that every morning. But this morning was different.

 

Instead of waking up in Sehun's embrace like he was used to he was all alone in bed. Now that wasn’t too unusual. Sometimes Sehun would get up to pee and let Luhan sleep. Blinking away sleep Luhan laid in bed hoping to hear any sign of Sehun but he didn’t. There still wasn’t any cause for worry though. Luhan figured the other might be in the kitchen getting breakfast started or maybe finishing whatever work project he had put off. With that in mind Luhan stretched in bed before finally getting up. He went through his whole morning routine before finally leaving the bedroom in search of his one and only.

 

“Sehun?” He called out from the hallway when he noticed how quiet the apartment was. It almost felt like he was alone and that couldn’t be right because last time he checked Sehun was working from home today.

 

“In the living room.” He heard Sehun say, and instantly felt his heart flutter. Smiling to himself, he quickened his pace to meet Sehun, but when he got there he stopped dead in his tracks. Sehun was sitting on the couch but was staring blankly at the wall. He immediately felt his gut churn in worry. Something was wrong.

 

“What are you doing babe?” Luhan asked genuinely curious as to why his boyfriend seemed so out of it.

 

Sehun looked over at him as if pulled out of his trance. When their eyes met Luhan couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Sehuns eyes looked dull. Their wasn’t that sparkle he always had whenever it was just them together.

 

“I was just thinking.” Sehun replied before letting out a long sigh.

 

Confused Luhan decided to come closer to Sehun. There had to be something wrong. Sehun didn’t space out like this. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Luhan asked.

 

Sehun looked at him for a second before he shook his head no. Seeing this Luhan felt panic replace the worry from earlier. 

 

“Babe what’s wrong?”

 

Seconds ticked on and Luhan was really starting to get scared. He didn’t like quiet Sehun. If Sehun was quiet it always meant the other was at his breaking point. Which was never good. Luhan knew Sehun better than he knew himself. He knew that whatever was bothering Sehun had been bothering for awhile and he had been trying to suppress it. Something he hadn’t done since their last year in high school because Luhan had alway made it a point to help the other through his problems. He briefly wondered why Sehun hadn’t come to him with whatever was going on but was immediately pulled out of his thought when Sehun finally spoke.

 

“Who’s Jongin?”

 

Luhan looked over at his boyfriend surprised. Jongin? Why was Sehun asking him about Jongin?

 

“He’s the new cashier Kyungsoo hired. Why?”

 

“Is that it? Just some new cashier?” Sehun asked sounding agitated confusing Luhan further.

 

“Yeah...why? What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing it's just that you never mentioned him to me before and you usually tell me everything.” Sehun replied getting up from his seat surprising Luhan.

 

“Oh umm I guess I just forgot…”

 

“Oh.” Sehun said nodding his head but Luhan could tell he was struggling to keep calm. And then realization of what was going on hit Luhan like a train. How could he have been so dense. Sehun must of come up that Luhan was involved with Jongin. This was bad. Slowly Luhan inched closer to Sehun and tried to take hold of the other hand but Sehun moved it away.

 

“Sehun…” Luhan said cautiously but Sehun cut him off in the next second with a heavy sigh.

“You know I’ve been trying really hard to not overthink things lately. Like the fact that you’ve been coming to bed at three in the morning, and you’re always working late. I thought, you know, maybe it's nothing...maybe I’m just being paranoid.” Sehun said looking at Luhan and then looking away.

 

“But then this morning you get a text from some guy I’ve never even heard you talk about and I just can’t anymore Lu...I just can’t keep trying to ignore that there's something going on.”

 

Luhan was caught between wanting to laugh and feeling guilty. Sehun was being so dramatic, but Luhan can’t blame him when he has been acting very shady. He’d be the same way if Sehun was sneaking around him.

 

He let out a breath and gave his boyfriend a sheepish smile.

 

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you worry, but there isn’t anything going on. Jongin is just a coworker. I didn’t mention him because well it slipped my mind.”

 

Sehun raised a brow at that and Luhan wants to laugh again. Sehun being jealous isn’t a new concept but he can’t help think it's silly of him. 

 

“No, there is something going on Lu. You have the worst bags under your eyes and I know you’ve been lying to me about work.”

 

Luhan just stared at Sehun because he really doesn’t know what to say. He can’t risk his surprise but he also can’t keep letting Sehun's thoughts run wild.

 

The silence got to be too much for Sehun though because he swiftly moved in front of Luhan and cupped his face, forcing Luhan to look up at him 

 

“Will you please tell me what’s going on?” He whispered. Luhan can hear and see the worry in Sehun's voice and eyes. 

 

Luhan let out a sigh and placed his hand on one of the hands cupping his face. 

 

“You know you’re really dumb sometimes.” Luhan replied with a small smile. 

 

Sehun looked at him confused, “What?”

 

“It’s just you’re being so paranoid and I know... I know I’ve been acting shady, but you don’t really think I’d ever cheat on you?”

 

“I would hope not…” Sehun replied letting go of Luhan's face.

 

“I wouldn’t.” Luhan said with the utmost certainty before continuing, “ Now, before you get anymore paranoid...all things will be revealed Christmas day.” Luhan replied and got on his toes to give Sehun a quick peck on the lips.

 

Sehun stared at him dumbfounded and Luhan finally laughed.

 

“You’re really not going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Nope, you can wait two more days to find out. Now come on, let's make breakfast I’m starving.” Luhan replied and turned to walk to the kitchen. He knows he escaped and that Sehun is now more confused than ever, but he worked too hard on keeping his gift a secret to just confess everything to Sehun now. 

 

As he was pulling stuff out the fridge to make breakfast, Sehun grabbed Luhan by the waist and pulled him close to his chest.

 

“Sehuuuun.” Luhan whined, but Sehun didn’t let go. Instead he dragged him away from the fridge and trapped him between the counter and himself.

 

“Why can’t you just tell me now?” Sehun demanded..

 

“Babe, it's nothing bad. Can you be patient for two more days?”

 

“No.” Sehun replied instantly and Luhan shakes his head in amusement. 

 

“You’re incredible.”

 

“And you’re evil. I’ve been going crazy this whole time thinking you’re on your way to leaving me and you ask me to be more patient. How is that fair?”

 

“You know I wouldn’t leave you.”

 

“I don’t know...we used to tell each other everything and now-” Luhan shut Sehun up with a kiss. He needed his boyfriend to move on and he's running out of ideas. He added a little more pressure to the kiss and nips at Sehun's bottom lip. Sehun instantly gave in to Luhan's kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Luhan's waist. They separates]d to get some air back into their lungs and Luhan leaned his head against Sehun’s.

 

“I love you Sehun. I know you must be frustrated but you have to trust me okay? It's just two more days…”

 

“I do trust you…”

 

“Good. Just two more days and I’ll tell you everything.”

 

Sehun looked at him, clearly frustrated, but then finally gav0e up, “Fine.”

 

Luhan smiled brightly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Luhan was glad things didn't escalate and that his surprise was still a secret. He had done a good job so far and would hate for it all to go to waste. 

 

They spent the rest of the day together. Luhan watched Hallmark Christmas movies as Sehun worked on his laptop. Sehun sometimes focused on the movie and made fun of the characters making Luhan laugh. When lunchtime rolled around, Luhan decided to make them sandwiches and forced Sehun to put his laptop away. They ate and talked about the things they needed for the apartment and shared random stories from work. It's nice. And Luhan is reminded again of how much he loves Sehun. Because they started off as best friends and now they know each other better than they know themselves. Luhan is still mesmerized by the other. He never gets tries of Sehun's humor and the way they can talk about nothing and everything at the same time. He silently hoped that those feelings never fade.

 

When Christmas morning finally came, Sehun was the first one to wake up. He blinked away sleep and listened to Luhan's soft snoring. He was not surprised Luhan was still passed out. If anything he expected the other to wake up with a major hangover. They’d gone out to Tao’s place for a Christmas Eve party the night before, and of course, his boyfriend could not back down from a shots challenge. Sehun had tried to convince him not to but Luhan's pride had been called into question and all Sehun could do was watch helplessly as his boyfriend became intoxicated. 

 

Granted, a drunk Luhan was incredibly hilarious and adorable, so Sehun couldn’t complain too much. Especially, when he remembers that Luhan got drunk enough to forget that they were in fact dating and started using lame pick up lines on him. Shaking his head at the memory, he finally got up. He would have much rathered continued lying in bed, but because Luhan was going to wake up hungover he choose to get things like water and painkillers ready for his boyfriend. Since Sehun was up he also made breakfast and headed over to their shared closet to grab Luhan's Christmas present. 

 

He had struggled trying to get Luhan the perfect gift until he came across the cartier love bracelets. As soon as he found out their meaning, he just had to get them. He only hoped Luhan wouldn’t think they were too cheesy and that he would actually like them. As Sehun looked down at his wrapped up gift, he was reminded that today was the day that Luhan would finally tell him what has been going on. He knew it couldn’t be anything bad. Luhan wasn’t heartless enough to break some bad news to him on Christmas. But he was really curious. Over the past two days, he’d annoyed Luhan asking him, and Luhan would only laugh and tell him to be patient. It was so annoying to be so clueless. 

 

Sehun didn’t get a chance to think too long on what Luhan was finally going to reveal. He was immediately pulled out his thoughts when Luhan let out a very loud groan. He smiled to himself just imagining how hungover Luhan must feel. He waited quietly for Luhan to finally make an appearance and when he did, Sehun couldn’t help but smile at his mess of a boyfriend. Luhan's cheeks were slightly pink and his hair was a disaster. His eyes were filled with sleep, but it was the most adorable sight Sehun has ever seen. 

 

Luhan walked straight towards him and plopped himself right onto Sehun's lap. Sehun instantly wrapped his arms around him and laughed when Luhan nuzzled his neck.

 

“Good morning.” He whispered and Luhan only grunted at him.

 

“Babe I’m sorry but I did try to stop you last night.” He said patting Luhan's back affectionately.

 

“Shhh. My head is killing me. A good boyfriend would have made some soup for me but all I get is a lecture.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes at the other, “Well you’re gonna have to take those words back because I did make you soup.”

 

Luhan instantly lifted his head and kissed Sehun on the nose before turning to look at the table. He was surprised to see a big bowl of soup and next to it a small wrapped box.

 

“Is that for me?” he asked looking back at Sehun.

 

Sehun shook his head no, “Nah it's for the neighbor.”

 

Luhan frowned at him and Sehun only laughed, “Of course it's for you. Now eat your soup so you can open it.”

 

Luhan smiled and started to do what he was told but stops when Sehun pinched his side. 

“Do you think maybe you could eat sitting on the actual chair?”

 

“Why would I do that when your so comfortable?”

 

“Because my legs are falling asleep babe.”

 

“Are you calling me fat Sehun?”

 

“Of course not. I’m calling myself weak so come on get up.”

 

Sehun felt instant relief when Luhan got up and he quickly goes to sit across Luhan. Luhan stuck out his tongue at him but started eating his soup. 

 

He was halfway done when Sehun cleared his throat to get Luhan's attention. Luhan looked up at him with an eyebrow raised eyes expectant for whatever Sehun had to say.

 

“You didn’t forget that you were going to explain everything to me today right?”

 

Luhan took Sehun by surprise when he rolled his eyes at him. “No Sehun I didn’t forget. In fact give me two minutes.” He said getting up from the table and disappearing. Sehun’s curiosity was peaking at this point because he was just dying to know what was going on. He doesn’t have to wait long though because Luhan appears in front of him with a long rectangular box wrapped in shiny christmas paper and a large bow on top.

 

“This is why I was sneaking around your back and staying up late. It may not look like much, but I hope you like it anyway.” Luhan said handing the present over to Sehun.

 

Sehun looked at it then looked back Luhan a little confused. This present is the reason Luhan's lost sleep over and sneaking around? Luhan only smiled at him waiting patiently for him to finally open the present. 

 

He takes his time unwrapping the gift paper and slowly takes the top off the box and was surprised to see a gray sweater. It was beautiful. And it looked expensive. He was about to thank Luhan when Luhan speaks up first.

 

“I made it.” He said proudly and Sehun's eyes widen. He takes the sweater out of the box and he can’t believe Luhan knitted him a sweater.

 

“You made this?!” he exclaimed eyes wide. Luhan nodded and then bit his bottom lip nervously.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Sehun instantly got up to hug Luhan because of course he loves it. Luhan fucking made him a sweater. He didn’t even know Luhan knew how to knit and that's insane because he knows everything about Luhan. When did his boyfriend learn?! 

 

“I love it! When did you learn how to knit?!” 

 

Luhan laughed and told him everything. He told him how he came up with the idea. He told him how Yixing and Kyungsoo helped him and how he would go over to their house’s to make the sweater. He told him how he kept all his knitting stuff at Yixing’s place, and how he only recently started using Tao’s and Jongin's apartments to work on the sweater. Sehun sits next to Luhan dumbfounded and feeling extremely stupid. He’d driven himself insane thinking Luhan was cheating on him or going to leave him when really he was working on his gift. Now, he understands why Luhan called him dumb the day they fought. He really is dumb. He’s a fucking idiot and when Luhan's done he crushes their lips together because he has the best boyfriend in the whole world. 

 

They were both a little breathless when they separated, but Luhan felt so relieved that Sehun loved his gift. All his hard work had finally paid off when he saw Sehun trying on the sweater. It was a perfect fit.

 

“You know there's love in every stitch.“ Luhan said smiling up at him.

 

Sehun smiled brightly in return at Luhan, “I know and thank you again.” He genuinely loved the sweater and couldn’t believe it was a perfect fit. Then he remembered Luhan had not opened his gift so he raced over to the table and handed the box over to Luhan.

 

“I’m sorry for not trusting you and being paranoid. I just love you so much sometimes it drives me crazy.” 

 

Luhan laughed and told him it was okay and that he loved him too and took the box. Sehun watched as Luhan unwrapped his gift. He licked his lips in anticipation. Luhan worked so hard on his gift, what if he thinks Sehun’s gift isn’t as thoughtful?

 

But he was proven wrong when Luhan suddenly launched himself into Sehun's arms. The force of it all throwing them both to the ground. Sehun groaned in pain , because all of Luhan’s weight landed on top of him and Luhan was quick to pepper his face with kisses as an apology.

 

“Oh my god Sehun where did you get the money for these!? I can’t believe you got us matching couple bracelets!?”

 

Sehun laughed at Luhan's excitement, “I used my Christmas bonus and well you made me a sweater so it can’t be that hard to believe can it?”

 

Luhan gave him a breathtaking smile, “Can you believe we’re officially one of those cheesy ass couples from the hallmark movies?”

 

Sehun fake groaned, “Ugh where did we go wrong?”

 

Luhan smacked him playfully before getting off of Sehun and helping the other up. They hugged again and Sehun felt so happy. Everything was as it should be. 

 

They both put on their bracelets and Sehun kept the sweater on. They made hot chocolate and watched so many Christmas movies that they ended up falling asleep on the couch. They might wake up a little sore in the morning, but they won’t care. It was probably one of the best Christmases they ever had.

 

Now, the only worry they unknowingly share is how are they gonna top each other off next year?


End file.
